Recuerdos helados
by Fernandha's
Summary: Jack inhaló el aroma de Bunny, el aire de la habitación, el suspiro que había soltado, el miedo que sentía en éste momento. Jack inhaló, distinguió cada aroma y cerró los ojos, pasando de manera titubeante sus fríos brazos por el pelaje de su amigo, hundiendo su rostro en el pecho cálido y reconfortante que le era proporcionado... y lloró. ONE-SHOT / NO SLASH.


**Notas de la autora:** ¡Hola, chicos!

Bueno… no supe cómo ponerlo (los de fanfiction entenderán) Hiccup tiene su participación aquí sólo que no es muuuuy grande pero decidí ponerlo como crossover, a ver qué tal, si hay error me dicen, realmente estoy confusa con esto.

Pasando a lo otro, ¡diablos! Son más de catorce páginas, ¿saben lo mucho que me alegra eso? Es que, vamos, soy de historias pequeñas, drabbles y cosas así. Mi mente se agota fácilmente, pido perdón a todas mis lectoras de otras historias, ¡pronto las continuaré, lo juro! Muchas de ellas ya están por culminar así que decidí relajarme un poco, respecto a lo de "Tontos" bueno… estoy pidiendo ayuda a una beta porque la idea simplemente no quiere terminar de salir, ¡y justo cuando se estaba cerrando el capítulo!

Y, bueno, hice algo que jamás en la vida se me había ocurrido hacer. ¡Spanglish! Lo verán cuando lean, es que… algunos apodos y nombres en español no me gustan, lol.

Mucha plática y poca acción, hahaha.

Les dejo para que lean, nos leemos al final.

* * *

**Recuerdos helados**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Inspirado en: Say my name – Within Temptation

_So say my name__  
__And every color illuminates__  
__And we are shining__  
__And we'll never be afraid again_

* * *

—"_No importa lo que ocurra, Jack, tú y yo somos parecidos. No interesa qué tan conforme te sientas ahora, querido niño, el frío y la obscuridad siempre van de la mano; si un día se olvidaron de quién era Pitch Black no dudes que harán lo mismo contigo"_

—"_¡No lo escuches, Jack!" __—__Tooth voló en dirección al Guardián, quien se veía rodeado por aquellos corceles de negrura apariencia, lo apresaron durante varios minutos antes de dispersarse de manera rápida._

—"_Oh, linda y tierna Tooth" __—__rió Black, alejándose del lugar un poco, dejando que unas cuentas pesadillas más hicieran acto de presencia__—__. "No digo nada más que la verdad"_

—¿Jack?

—"_Déjalo en paz, Pitch" __—__gruñó Bunnymund. Frost se tocó el cuerpo y no sintió ninguna anomalía, sólo un pequeño hormigueo en la nuca pero que consideró normal debido al golpe al que había sido sometido. Volvió a tomar una pose defensiva._

—"_¡No escuches, muchacho!" __—__Intervino Norte, blandiendo sus espadas__—__. "Es mentira, Pitch miente. Sólo quiere confundir a ti" __**[1]**_

—¿Jack?

—"_El niño puede pensar lo que desee" __—__sonrió Black mientras desaparecía antes de que las pocas pesadillas que aún podían mantener en pie se esfumaran._

—¡Maldición, paleta de hielo, responde!

Frost parpadeó confundido admirando su entorno antes de echar un vistazo al individuo frente suyo, alejado por un par de metros, en clara muestra de que había regresado de aquél estado de inconciencia. Abrazó sus piernas un poco más y dejó que los copos de nieve cayeran con mayor libertad dentro de su habitación. Sintió un leve hormigueo en su nuca, pero decidió ignorarlo.

—¿Qué ocurre, Snowflake?

Quizá abrió un poco más los ojos de lo debido o dejó escapar un hilo pequeño de aire, pero ciertamente le había sorprendido la pregunta; abrió la boca varias veces en un intento fallido de pronunciar frases coherentes y, sin embargo, siempre optaba por cerrarla. Frunció el ceño al cabo de unos minutos, disgustado, _asustado…_

—No sé a lo que te refieres.

Bunnymund se sentó sin dejar de mirarlo, dispuesto a quedarse en aquella posición lo que fuese necesario para que aquél terco muchachillo hablara. No le prestó atención al frío que comenzaba a apoderarse de la habitación, Áster lo sabía, Frost intentaba ahuyentarlo como a todos los demás. Pero el Conejo no se dejaría ganar por una simple ventisca, había soportado situaciones mucho peores.

—Sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero, Frostbite.

—No, no lo sé. ¿Y sabes algo? Desearía que por una vez me dejaran en paz, Bunny, no quiero cuestionamientos.

—¡Simplemente intentamos ayudarte, Jack! —Bunnymund tensó sus músculos y su pelaje, levemente perlado por una fina capa de escarcha, sólo provocaba más disgusto en el Pooka.

—¡Pues no he pedido su ayuda! —El Guardián de la Diversión bufó. Sus manos, escondidas en el bolsillo de aquella azulina sudadera, se apretaban en puños.

—Pero nosotros sí queremos ayudarte —siguió el Guardián de la Esperanza—. ¡No puedes simplemente esconderte cuando queremos saber lo que te pasa, compañero! Queremos ayudarte, de verdad, ¿sabes lo que es sufrir en silencio?

—Estuve solo durante trescientos años, Áster —Jack sonrió de manera irónica y dolida, abriendo una herida que hasta él mismo había intentado cerrar.

El Conejo apretó los labios, evitando así que las groserías salieran de su boca; si hacía, o si decía, algo fuera de lugar… sabía perfectamente que Frostbite se iría, siempre lo hacía, cada vez que lo forzaban a hablar, a exponer su sentir para con ellos el pequeño Snowflake huía abrumado. Y pasaban días, incluso un par de semanas (rayando ya en un mes o más) antes de poder encontrarlo.

—Lo que dijo Pitch no es verdad —soltó finalmente Bunny, parándose de aquella silla y caminando en dirección el más joven de los Guardianes—. Eres una persona importante que no merecía ser olvidado en la soledad… nadie creía en ti, Frostbite, pero ahora lo hacen —descruzó sus brazos y apretó sus patas en puños al dejarlas caer a sus costados—. Tú no merecías aquél trato y fue más nuestra culpa, nuestra falta de responsabilidad el que tú te aislaras. ¡Nuestro trabajo es cuidar de los niños, de sus creencias!

—Y lo hacen, Bunny-

—No, Jack —Áster negó con decepción y dolor impregnados en sus ojos—. Te dejamos solo, a ti… un _niño _hecho_ inmortal. _No lo merecías.

Frost le miró, nublándose la vista al entender que deseaba llorar. Y Bunny lo supo pues acortó la distancia y se sentó en aquella cama recubierta de nieve, estiró su pata y atrajo al Guardián hacia su pecho, abrazándolo.

Jack inhaló el aroma de Bunny, el aire de la habitación, el suspiro que había soltado, el miedo que sentía en éste momento… Jack inhaló, distinguió cada aroma y cerró los ojos, pasando de manera titubeante sus fríos brazos por el pelaje de su amigo, hundiendo su rostro en el pecho cálido y reconfortante que le era proporcionado y lloró, como nunca lo había hecho desde que tenía memoria. Lloró por los trescientos años de soledad a los que se vio sometido, por las palabras de Pitch, por el entendimiento de los Guardianes… lloró porque ahora había alguien que podía sostenerlo y decirle que todo estaría bien.

E. Áster Bunnymund no era un Pooka muy sentimental, aún pese a su centro, pero entendía muy bien que el pequeño muchacho que ahora temblaba entre sus patas necesita de esto, de esto y mucho más. Por que hasta él, siendo tan orgulloso como era, entendía —o al menos lo intentaba— el dolor de un niño al que se le vio arrebatado todo de un momento a otro.

—Todo estará bien, Jack —se limitó a decir—. Nunca lo olvides.

**o.o.o.o.o.o**

* * *

Los Guardianes se reunieron pasada una semana desde aquél suceso en donde Pitch Black se había visto involucrado, tenían que discutir las posibles acciones que el Coco tendría planeadas; para nadie era desconocido que Black poseía muy poco poder desde que lo habían derrotado hace tiempo. Bunnymund incluso mencionó algo parecido a "_Demencia en su actuar_" cuando rememoraron la batalla en donde el Coco huyó al final.

Tooth revoloteaba por toda la estancia angustiada, seguida de una cansada Baby Tooth, quien le auxiliaba a dar órdenes a sus hermanas sobre los dientes que debían recolectar.

—¿Por qué atacar ahora? —lanzó al aire el Hada de los Dientes.

—No tiene fuerza suficiente —asintió Norte, sirviéndose ponche de huevo por quinta vez—. Pitch está débil, no comprendo reacciones, da.

—¡Es que no lo entiendo! —siguió la chica del grupo antes de dejarse caer en una de las sillas.

—Podríamos buscarlo e investigar sus planes —propuso el Conejo de Pascua.

—No —aseveró el de barba blanca—. Situación complicada.

Sandman agitó sus arenas doradas hasta formar un signo de interrogación.

—No lo sé, amigo —habló Bunny—. ¿Qué opinas tú, Frostbite?

El más joven de los Guardianes levantó la mirada un tanto desorientado.

—¿Qué?

—Sobre el tema, Jack —agregó Tooth—. ¿Qué opinas?

—Lo siento, no presté atención —murmuró un tanto avergonzado.

Bunnymund bajó las orejas hasta pegarlas a su cráneo analizándolo, pero decidió ignorarlo. _Quizá aún se sienta un poco confundido por la palabrería de la semana_, se dijo mientras sus apéndices vuelven a erguirse.

—¡Hora de un descanso! —sonrió Norte, Sandy lo apoyó moviendo sus arenas en forma de imágenes continuas.

—No estaría mal —asintió el Hada encantada con la idea—. Podrías incluso enseñarnos un poco de tus juguetes, Norte —el hombre sonrió en respuesta.

—Quizá algo de comer —propone Frost, recuperando su sonrisa blanquecina. Baby Tooth revolotea a su alrededor fascinada con el espectáculo.

—Como quieran —bufa Bunny.

El tema quedó inconcluso mas no olvidado, cada uno se levantó y caminó en dirección al despacho del gran hombre de barba blanca. Jack recargó su cayado en el marco de la puerta y se adentró para tomar una de las galletas que se le era ofrecida.

—Debemos tener un tiempo para nosotros —menciona Tooth cuando se deja caer en uno de los grandes sofás que adornan el despacho.

—Día libre —asiente Norte.

—Estoy ocupado —inquiere Áster.

Sandy recrea nuevas imágenes, un reloj, los huevos de pascua y a un Bunny sentado en el césped de su madriguera; Jack ríe.

—Sandy tiene razón, Canguro —habla un sonriente Frost mientras deposita su galleta en un plato encima del mueble. Siente un hormigueo en su nuca—. Aún hay tiempo, debes relajarte.

—La Pascua necesita su tiempo, Frostbite.

—¡Pero no todo, Bunny!

—Jack y Sandy tienen razón, Bunny —carcajea el ruso—. Descansa de huevos, ¿da?

Toothiana ríe levemente mientras el Conejo de Pascua ladea la mirada entre sonrojado y disgustado. Jack se dirige al plato de galletas dispuesto a tomar una cuando mira la mesa a un costado y se da cuenta que aún no se ha terminado la anterior. Se detiene pensativo pero vuelve a sonreír, de verdad que ha estado despistado.

Las siguientes dos horas pasan entre risas, varios ponches de huevo y galletas de diferentes sabores antes de que Bunny comience a quejarse sobre algo relacionado a comida de verdad; Sandy hace mención —mediante muy específicas imágenes— sobre las nuevas creaciones de Norte y que gustaría de verlas unos momentos. Así todos se paran y dirigen a la fábrica central. Pero Frost regresa, porque siente su mano vacía y recuerda que olvidó algo.

Áster hace el ademán de esperarlo.

Jack camina en dirección al perchero para tomar su cayado, pero no está ahí. Frunce el ceño y lo busca con la mirada. Lo encuentra en el marco de la puerta, donde lo había dejado desde que entró. _¿Qué no lo había colocado en el perchero?_, se cuestiona mentalmente. Después recuerda que no, desde que ingresó al despacho no se acercó a él.

—¿Cansado, Frostbite?, ¿o acaso ya no resistes más el consumir tanto ponche que te quedas como idiota ahí? —le reta el Conejo, con los brazos cruzados, mirándolo fijamente. Nota que el de hebras blancas se ve indeciso, y su ceño se frunce. Lo encuentra un poco distraído.

—Tengo más resistencia que tú, Canguro —comenta con una sonrisa mientras rasca su nuca con insistencia. El hormigueo no se ha ido, y ahora siente que punza un poco la zona, pero no duele. Aunque no se alarma, es algo que ha venido sucediendo a lo largo de toda la semana. Quizá sea por el estrés o el tiempo que pasa sin dormir por pasar tantas horas en la nieve; y vamos, la nieve era la nieve, Jack nunca dejaría de lado eso.

Sus ojos se cruzan con la del Conejo, quien es el único que se encuentra presente —aparte de él— en el lugar, puesto que los demás habían partido hace ya unos minutos.

Bunnymund analiza fijamente cada uno de sus movimientos. Pero antes de que el Pooka pueda preguntar algo, el pequeño Snowflake sale de la habitación a paso rápido en dirección al taller central de Norte. A Jack se le ha quitado un poco la sorpresa del momento. Y ya no recuerda ni a qué había regresado al despacho.

Áster frunció el ceño, tomando el cayado del Guardián de la diversión y saltando en la misma dirección. Decidió ignorarlo. _Semana estresante_, se dijo.

**o.o.o.o.o.o**

* * *

Tres días después de aquella reunión Pitch vuelve a aparecer, pero de manera leve, casi invisible. No usa corceles, no crea grandes masas de miedo; simplemente aparece en el lago de Jack, no lo ataca directamente, sólo lo observa. La manera en que duda de algunas de sus acciones, y sonríe.

Porque Pitch es obscuridad, todo donde exista el miedo le parece increíble. Y aquél miedo que desprende el pequeño Duende de la nieve se le es el más disfrutable de todos. Saber que aquél que te destruyó ya hace un tiempo es el mismo que te da las oportunidades para resurgir… aquél que de manera inconsciente te alimenta. A ti, la esencia misma de la maldad.

Le resultaba irónico, rayando ya en lo humorístico. Caminaba de un lado a otro ocultando sus arenas sólo para poder disfrutar de todas las perspectivas posibles aquél arrebato de pánico que cruzaba en contadas ocasiones el níveo rostro del chico.

Un mes después Pitch se sentía aburrido, había observado suficiente y sentía que debe divertirse un poco; estaba más recuperado, quizá no tanto para enfrentarse directamente a los _empleados_ de Manny, pero sí lo necesario para jugar.

Bajó de la rama en donde se encontraba y miró a Jack sobarse su nuca, la manera en que buscaba el cayado que dejó cercano al lago. Recordando hasta minutos después su ubicación. Rememorando el cómo en sus tormentas olvidaba los lugares donde ya había creado guerras de nieve, los sitios en donde quedaba de verse con aquellos infantes. Incluso la ocasión aquella en donde se perdió al intentar regresar al lago.

Black abrió la boca y soltó una carcajada, importándole poco que el muchacho lo hubiese escuchado. ¡Simplemente era maravilloso! No había duda alguna, se sentía poderoso nuevamente. La hilera de afilados dientes se abrió paso, dejando una sonrisa en la comisura de aquellos grisáceos labios.

—Sólo espera un poco, Jack. Un poco más _y yo seré tu pintor_, querido niño.

El Coco partió del lugar dejando tras de sí una estela negra que se adhirió al confundido Snowflake, quien luchó y los detuvo, pero la arena negra se adhirió a su nuca, quemándolo. Frost gritó, porque le dolía, a Jack no le gustaba el dolor. Sabía lo qué era en realidad y siempre lo había detestado.

Cuando Áster llegó lo encuentro hecho un ovillo en la nieve; Norte avisó que cerca de Canadá varios corceles corrían en dirección al bosque antes de desaparecer, Jack nunca llegó y Bunny fue en su búsqueda.

—¿Frostbite?

Jack no lo miró pero sonrió forzadamente, aunque el Conejo no lo pudo ver.

—Lo siento, estaba dormido, ¿ocurre algo?

Los apéndices de Bunnymund se pegaron su cráneo, no le creyó, pero no lo forzará a hablar.

—Reunión, compañero —musitó el Pooka.

Jack se para tambaleante, intenta confundir sus acciones con modorra. Áster frunce el ceño pero no dice nada; sus orejas vuelven a erguirse y parten del lugar en uno de sus túneles.

**o.o.o.o.o.o**

* * *

Las cosas no siempre salen como uno las planea. Generalmente siempre viene la calma antes de la tempestad. La vida siempre da sorpresas, algunas buenas y otras malas. Quizá el destino siempre te da lo que menos imaginaste en el mejor o el peor de los momentos; todo el mundo medita acerca de sus deseos, de su futuro. A veces uno se pregunta lo que vendrá mañana, quizá la siguiente semana, o dónde estará parado el próximo año a la misma hora. Tal vez siquiera si llegarás a estarlo.

No sabes si estarás con las mismas personas, conocerás a más, te distanciarás de algunas cuántas. Simple y sencillamente no tienes conocimientos de ello, _nadie lo tiene._

Lo que sabes, lo único y que siempre tendrás en mente, son los momentos que vives con ellos, los recuerdos. Esos pequeños o grandes fragmentos que guardas y rememoras a cualquier hora. Que te llenan el alma, que te reconfortan, te hacen sonreír inconscientemente. Esos momentos que traen sonrisas, anhelos.

Los recuerdos marcan, algunos duelen, te hacen suspirar, pero jamás se desvanecen. _O quizá sí…_

_Algunas personas olvidan, no porque quieran, sino, porque no pueden evitarlo. Olvidan y recuerdan tiempo después, empero existen __otras__. Otras que bloqueando los recuerdos de su mente los vuelven cascarones, lienzos en blanco con pintores que ya no saben qué colores agregar porque lo han olvidado; desde sostener el pincel hasta el punto de atemorizarse al darse cuenta que ya ni saben lo que hacen ahí. Memorias que mueren en un rincón del abandono hasta desaparecer para siempre._

_Y Pitch lo sabe, porque ése es uno de los miedos que se le presentan como un gran banquete, del cual puede disfrutar todo el proceso de preparación hasta un punto culminante en donde termina por saborearlo antes de consumirlo._

Y es así como decide comenzar con aquél plan, tan descabellado pero bastante posible. Porque un Guardián, aún siendo un inmortal cualquiera, había algo en todo ser existente que se le era extremadamente preciado. _Sus memorias_. Black sabe, oh claro que sí, que para el más joven de los Guardianes eso es algo que representa su todo; sonríe, ya que presiente lo divertido de la situación. Puede incluso saborear en sus gélidos labios el sabor del miedo que Jack Frost puede desprender.

Pero Pitch no es idiota. No atacará, no ahora de manera directa al menos. Necesita tiempo, necesita armar su receta y preparar sus ingredientes antes de comenzar a combinarlo, ya que una oportunidad así no debía desaprovecharse.

Debía ser meticuloso con lo que realizaba. Por lo que, cuando comenzó a tomar conciencia sobre que un poco de su magia _sí _había ingresado en aquél niño de hielo, no pudo evitar sonreír y volver a saborear lo que sentiría el pequeño Frost ante la idea de perder algo importante para él.

_Sus recuerdos._

**o.o.o.o.o.o**

* * *

Hiccup _era_ un buen muchacho.

Es verdad que en un principio para todos aquellos de su tribu representaba la vergüenza misma debido a que no contaba con la musculatura que representaba a todo buen vikingo. No era un chico de guerra pero sí de estrategias… y eso fue algo que llamó mucho la atención de Manny.

El Hombre de la Luna había observado todo de aquél pequeño muchacho, desde la mueca dolorosa que se extendía en su rostro por las noches al sentirse solo, aislado de una tribu que debería haber representado una familia para él, hasta los garabatos plasmados en aquél viejo cuaderno de cuero; para Manny había resultado interesante todo su actuar, es por eso que lo observó, todo el tiempo.

La primera vez que se permitió hurgar en aquél librillo fue en la época de invierno, Hiccup tendría ya diez años, y podía seguir sintiendo el rechazo, pero su mente era una gran máquina que sabía explotar de forma productiva. Los rayos lunares traspasaron las cortinas de la pequeña ventana, _deleitando_ todo aquello que pudiesen _tocar_. Desde algunas herramientas esparcidas alrededor, hasta la sabana hecha bola a los pies de la cama… y al El Hombre de la Luna le había gustado mucho lo que había visto.

Entendió que aquél joven vikingo tenía cualidades necesarias para ser un protector de los niños; era fuerte y valiente, la viva imagen de un guerrero que había conseguido sus sueños: montar un dragón. Si bien era cierto que a él no le agradaban mucho aquellas criaturas admiró el esfuerzo que Haddock III había puesto para su liberación… y _domesticación._ Manny no podía mirar en alguien más ésas cualidades que lo hacían tan único y especial.

Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, hijo del jefe de la tribu, y Toothless, el único dragón de la rama de los Furias Nocturnas, habían sido para Manny los primeros protectores de los niños.

Había querido inmortalizarlos y preservar aquellas cualidades pero Cygnus**(2)**, el más fiel de sus consejeros, le había hecho recapacitar. Si seguía con aquellos planes debería extinguir la llama que los hacia hallarse en el mundo humano, y él bien sabía que Vita**(3)** era demasiado estricta con sus deberes al cuidar la existencia de toda criatura sobre la tierra, Manny se abstuvo de hacer algo, dejando al tiempo pasar.

Volvería por él, de eso estaba seguro. Pero tenía asuntos que atender y Pitch era uno de ellos.

* * *

El tiempo pasó, tan normal como podía resultarle a un inmortal como él.

Bastaron tres años para que encontrara e inmortalizara al primero de sus _protectores_. Era un pooka**(4)**, joven y bastante fuerte, único sobreviviente a la masacre que había sido sometida su tribu por Pitch Black; se hallaba a las afueras de su aldea, recostado en el césped con una gran herida a su costado, sonriendo de alguna manera, manteniendo la esperanza de que todo terminaría y ya más nadie sufriría. Trató de incorporarse varias veces, falló en todas.

"_¿Por qué deseas seguir?"_

—¿Q-Quién anda ahí? —balbuceó la criatura herida, conciente de la poca visión que ahora tenía, una de sus patas presionó su costado—. ¡Muéstrate!

"_¿Por qué no detenerte?"_

—Es de cobardes —gruñó—. Rendirse es de cobardes —trató de divisar algo, a alguien, pero nada. De pronto sintió la calidez de los rayos lunares recorrer su cuerpo.

"_Tú, honorable guerrero, eres la esperanza en el dolor y el sufrimiento. Mereces un descanso, ¿por qué aferrarse a un lugar en donde no están los tuyos?_

—¿Quién eres? —repitió, sintiendo su voz cada vez más baja.

"_Soy alguien como tú, alguien al que acuden para no caer"_

El pooka miró al cielo, más exactamente a la Luna y extendió una de sus patas en un intento de tocarla, conciente de que no podría ser así.

"_¿Cómo te llamas, joven guerrero?"_

—E… —la saliva se estaba esfumando de su boca, el mantenerse conciente se le era mucho más complicado, pero no dolía… ya no, la _calidez_ de la luna lo mantenía tranquilo—. Guerrero renombrado —murmuró pesadamente—, hijo medio del jefe de Tribu… E. Áster Bunnymund, a tus servicios.

"_Bienvenido seas a ésta tu nueva casa…" _

Y la pata, que aún se aferraba a un ente invisible, cayó a un costado.

"…_Guardián de la esperanza…"_

* * *

Manny regresó a terrenos vikingos cuando el joven Hiccup cumplió los dieciséis años de edad, conciente de los grandes cambios que éste había presentado. Feliz con las hazañas del muchacho partió de nueva cuenta en busca de más _protectores_, deseando que llegara el momento en donde el mismo Haddock culminara su existencia y unirlo a él, a ellos… los guardianes.

Partió cuando Leo, Taurus y Escorpio**(5)** dieron aviso de otros hechos que ocurrían en el mundo. Cuando Hiccup cumplió los dieciocho Manny había añadido a la fila de sus protectores a Sanderson Mansnoozie, _el Guardián de los sueños e imaginación,_ a Toothiana, _la Guardiana de las memorias_, y a Nicholas St. Norte, _el Guardián de las maravillas. _Esperando el momento en donde pudiese despertarlos, porque si de algo estaba seguro El Hombre de la Luna es que deseaba a Horrendous como su líder, el guía, el todo de sus guardianes…

… Pero una trágica noche, conciente de las enfermedades que azotaban a las tierras vikingas, Hiccup había muerto con veintidós años de edad. Manny había ido, gracias al aviso de Orión**(6)**, y con sus rayos lunares deseaba traerlo, llevarlo consigo a preservar todo lo que había construido a lo largo de estos siglos y años: _la protección de sus infantes. _Más, sin embargo, había llegado tarde ya que Gea**(7)** había hecho lo que El Hombre de la Luna tantos años había deseado: inmortalizar al joven vikingo y, siguiendo sus ideas, la Madre Naturaleza lo había coronado como el cuidador del Otoño junto a su eterno dragón.

Manny se molestó en su momento, más no hizo nada. No debía, al fin y al cabo _él_ era una persona buena. Despertó a los guardianes, uno por uno, y dejó que hicieran lo debían por derecho y obligación hacer: _proteger._

* * *

Una tarde de 1738 en Burgess, un pequeño pueblo que colindaba con Canadá**(8)**, encontró a un nuevo ser humano que captó su atención por completo.

_Jackson Orveland Frost._

El muchacho había hecho algo que a él mismo le había costado siglos, dañar a Black. El pequeño Jack había ido a patinar con su hermana y Pitch se hallaba presente de igual modo, conciente del temor que la pequeña desprendió cuando el hielo a sus pies comenzó a quebrarse.

—No tengas miedo, confía en mí —recuerda Manny que el chico había dicho—. Es lo único que debes hacer, ¿de acuerdo? Será divertido, lo prometo.

Él no entendió, como no lo hace ahora, cuán grande fue el deseo de Frost para ayudar a su hermana, que consiguió quitarle grandes fuerzas al ente de obscuridad… aún a costa de su propia vida.

Al anochecer los rayos lunares iluminaron tenuemente el lago donde reposaba el cuerpo inerte de Jackson; El Hombre de la Luna lo había inmortalizado, añadido a sus protectores…

… _El Guardián de la diversión._

Cuando el muchacho despertó Manny sintió la primera decepción de su existencia: Jack Frost no recordaba absolutamente nada de su vida pasada. Se quiso decir que no había problema, que el chico cumpliría correctamente, y posiblemente sus memorias regresarían.

_Nunca_ ocurrió.

El chico en vez de representar lo que él, lo que Manny deseaba, terminó volviéndose apático, travieso, un busca pleitos que había arruinado el trabajo de Bunnymund en 1968 debido a su poca conciencia de lo que una tormenta de nieve podría desencadenar —aún cuando supiera que aquella tormenta jamás se hubiese desencadenado si él hubiera respondido a las interrogantes del Duende—.

Cuando los trescientos años de soledad, a los que El Hombre de la Luna había enviado a Jack y por los cuales se había peleado con Cygnus y los demás, terminaron, se sintió feliz, habían derrotado a Pitch. ¡Otra vez! Se permitió festejar brevemente… seguía renuente a aceptar que Frost simpatizara con los demás guardianes, Manny sabía cómo era y tenía miedo a que los _corrompiera_.

Pero Manny era una persona buena, y las personas buenas siempre debían dar una segunda oportunidad aunque no lo desearan así.

_No reclamó nada. _

Menos aquella noche en donde volvió a toparse a Hiccup, el pequeño Haddock había ido a presentarse con Frost, y Manny, conciente de que Gea había propiciado esto, sólo le advirtió lo que él ya daba por sentado.

"_Es una mala compañía"_

—No, no lo es —podía recordar la tranquilidad y frialdad en aquella voz—. Él vivió mucho más de lo que nosotros en estos siglos hemos vivido —Toothless gruñó en una forma de afirmar lo dicho por su jinete—. Tú, que lo abandonaste a su suerte aún cuando lo habías traído a la vida, si puedo llegar a considerarte alguien _malo_.

Manny jamás volvió a tocar el tema.

¿Una mala persona?, ¡¿él?!

¡Por favor!

* * *

El Hombre de la Luna puede ver, desde lo más alto del cielo, todo aquello que ocurre… pero no interviene ni menciona nada a los guardianes. Manny se creé una persona buena, una que dista mucho de ser alguien malvado o parecido; él cumple con su trabajo como mejor es debido y siente que alertar a los demás guardianes sobre lo que le ocurre al pequeño Duende de la nieve actualmente sería un desperdicio.

Norte podría abandonar aquellos juguetes que tan felices hace a los niños; Sandman sólo haría un uso innecesario de sus arenas, pues un guardián no necesita dormir con sus destellos dorados ya que no representan nada malo y por ende, sus sueños deben de ser tranquilos naturalmente; Tooth restaría gran tiempo de su trabajo sólo por aquél chico, y Manny sabe que la guardiana de las memorias necesita de toda su concentración para organizar aquellas magníficas visiones que cada diente le otorga; Bunnymund le daría tanta atención que probablemente la esperanza de los niños disminuiría considerablemente por el _poco_ —pero sí algo— tiempo que le dedicaría.

_¡No!_

El Hombre de la Luna no quiere que eso ocurra, él los creó para proteger a los _niños_ del planeta y no pondría en juego la seguridad de aquellos infantes por uno que si bien él revivió y seguía siendo niño, era inmortal. No tan_ frágil_ como los humanos y por ende, no tan _importante_.

Aún cuando hubiese perdido la amistad con todas las constelaciones y éstas decidieran no volver a dirigirle la palabra, aún cuando Hiccup tuviese una distorsionada imagen de él al igual que los guardianes… ¡debía seguir!

Debido a que Manny era una persona_ buena_ le correspondía tomar éstas decisiones, medidas que si bien muchos de sus _creaciones_ no aceptarían debían respetarlas porque él sólo hacía lo mejor para todos. No haría nada malo, no señor, porque él era una persona buena.

Y las buenas personas toman decisiones así.

Le gustase a quien le gustase.

**o.o.o.o.o.o**

* * *

A dos meses desde el último encuentro que Jack tuvo con Pitch las cosas empeoraron lo suficiente para que los guardianes comenzaran a darse cuenta de que algo malo ocurría con el más joven de su grupo. Nadie dijo nada, porque la última vez que quisieron preguntarle algo el pequeño Snowflake huyó despavorido, asustado quizá.

Así que esperaron, una semana o dos más y ahí, ante sus ojos, aquellas acciones que en algún momento les parecieron las más normales del universo comenzaron a preocuparles. Porque Jack se rascaba mucho la nuca cuando creía que no lo veían, olvidaba cosas demasiado obvias… tanto así que cada uno de los guardianes se turnaba para cuidarlo en sus salidas, de manera en que él no se diera cuenta, a veces con carreras, a veces sólo con pláticas. Siempre acompañado, nunca solo.

Fueron en aquellos momentos que cada uno se fue dando cuenta de más cosas, como que para regresar a su lago a tomar un descanso siempre construía grandes y gruesas capaz de hielo como un asiento con la parte superior más grande y gruesa. Como si temiera que alguien atacara su cabeza por detrás.

Nunca soltaba su cayado, lo mantenía junto a él en todo momento aún al dormir. Y en el instante en que Bunny quiso retirarlo para que el chico durmiera mejor en una ocasión éste despertó sobresaltado y salió por la ventana, desaparecieron por una semana entera. Gracias a eso aprendieron a no tocarlo jamás sin hablarle antes porque Jack se asustaba con facilidad.

La cosa se fue demacrando cuando Tooth en uno de sus tantos juegos con el Duende lo abrazó y miró, más que nada porque era lo que tenía frente a ella, la parte trasera del cuello del chico.

—¡Oh por Dios! —había exclamado el Hada sin ser plenamente conciente de sus acciones, llevando ambas manos a su rostro para cubrir su boca en clara señal de pánico.

—¿Qué sucede, Tooth? —Bunny fue el primero en llegar. Jack miraba confundido y asustado todo el panorama, por la puerta aparecieron Norte y Sandy.

—¿Problema? —habló Norte, con aquella gruesa voz que ahora le parecía a Frost sofocante.

—S-Su cuello… —balbuceó la chica señalando temblorosamente a Jack.

Áster se acercó de dos saltos al chico, quien intentó huir, mas le fue imposible cuando el conejo lo tomó y aprisionó entre sus patas, retirando la azulada capucha con delicadeza. Un gruñido ahogado fue todo lo que Bunny pudo hacer, acercó su nariz y rodeó todo el área de su cuello con ella, Frost tembló ante el contacto pero se relajó minutos después y dejó de luchar.

—¿Quién te hizo esto, Frostbite? —murmuró Bunny.

—¿Qué cosa? —susurró Jack.

—Tienes una gran mancha negra en tu nuca, chico —el cálido aliento chocó contra la nívea piel del joven guardián y lo hizo temblar.

—N-No sé de lo que me hablas.

Conejo gruñó y lo giró para encararlo. Norte y Sandman se acercaron para inspeccionar el porqué del alboroto y jadearon preocupados. Tooth voló hacia ellos al tiempo en que abrazaba delicadamente Frost por la espalda.

—Oh, Jack… —sollozó el Hada ocultando su rostro entre chaqueta.

—¿Qué esta ocurriendo, Jack? —musitó Áster.

El chico dejó que las lágrimas comenzaran a salir, y agachó su rostro hasta quedar oculto entre el pelaje que el hombro de Conejo le proporcionaba. Lloró, tembló y sufrió, desquitó toda aquella frustración entre lágrimas que ahora le sabían a una nada…

…porque eso es en lo que se estaba convirtiendo. En nada. _Así nació_ —se dijo Frost interiormente— _y así morirá_. Saber eso le dolía, lo destruía por dentro… porque cuando intentaba preguntar el porqué a Manny éste sólo brillaba en lo más alto del cielo y no le respondía. _Bien_ —pensaba Jack—, puede _estar ocupado o no conocer la respuesta_, aunque aquello le supiera a mentira.

—¿Jack? —Bunny lo movió un poco.

—Estoy olvidando —sollozó.

—¿Qué cosa olvidas? —habló Norte.

Jack negó levemente.

—No una cosa, Norte —replicó el chico—. Olvido todo. Los nombres de las estaciones, el nombre de los niños con los que juego; comienzo a olvidar los lugares a donde voy. Olvidé… —su voz tembló y lloró, gruesas lágrimas repletas de un dolor asfixiante— olvidé el rostro de mi hermana, Norte, olvidé su rostro… —gimió, perdiendo la voz, no pudiendo decir nada más. Jack se quebró, las piernas le fallaron y Bunny lo abrazó.

La habitación se volvió silencio puro a excepción de las respiraciones agitadas del pequeño niño. El _miedo_ era latente. Y Pitch, desde algún lugar, disfrutaba del poder que comenzaba a llegar a su lado.

—No quiero —Jack se aferraba a Bunny—… no quiero olvidarlos. No a ustedes, Bunny. Por favor. No quiero… —lloró.

Y a Conejo, como a sus amigos, una parte en su interior se rompió ante esto.

**o.o.o.o.o.o**

* * *

Hiccup, montado en su fiel dragón, supervisaba toda la región en donde el otoño debía estar presente; en ratos por tierra entre trote y trote, en algunas ocasiones volaban y se divertían.

Si bien era cierto que extrañaba aquella época en donde vivía con su padre no podía negar que los siglos que habían pasado sólo le habían hecho más maduro; al lado de Gea había aprendido varias cosas, tanto de vida como de superación. Entre ésas cosas estaba la de que El Hombre de la Luna era un ser perfeccionista, en las ocasiones donde ambos habían topado (más por culpa de jinete y dragón al sobrevolar ciudades continuamente en la noche), Haddock supo que Manny no era una mala persona, sólo que tenía miedo.

Un miedo un tanto irracional a su pensar, pero comprensible.

El castaño acarició el lomo de Toothless y se recostó un poco, estaban en el lago de Burgess esperando a Jack, hacía semanas que no veía a su compañero. Era más de media noche y le extrañaba que su pálido amigo no llegara, quiso animarse pensando en que quizá se encontraba con Norte y los demás guardianes, pero la postura tensa de su Furia Nocturna y el mal sabor de boca que tenía le hacían dudar.

¿Dónde estaba Frost?

Unas sombras entre los árboles le hicieron erguirse y tomar una postura precavida, escuchó el galopar de corceles, respiró profundamente y no se movió, de entre la obscuridad la negrura apariencia de Pitch apareció, con una sonrisa de dientes afilados que al ex vikingo le resulto repulsiva.

—Oh, Manny, amigo mío —Black caminaba por la orilla del lago, dejando una estela de arena negra a su paso mientras le hablaba a la luna—. ¿Cómo está todo por allá?

Los rayos lunares abarcaron toda la silueta del Coco, más no hubo palabra alguna.

—¡Vamos, viejo amigo! ¿Piensas ser descortés? —la sonrisa burlona que bailaba en sus labios le restaba seriedad al asunto—. Sólo he venido a agradecerte, ya sabes, por dejarme jugar con el niño Frost.

Hiccup respiró profundamente, tratando de alejar las náuseas que la situación le estaba provocando, no se dio cuenta cuando Manny comenzó a brillar a su alrededor, escuchó el gruñido de Toothless y la risa de Pitch, todo demasiado rápido.

"_Lo siento"_

Cayó al suelo.

**o.o.o.o.o.o**

* * *

Áster se sentía agotado, el tiempo pasaba y no había mejora alguna. Jack había comenzado a olvidarlos…

Primero fue Tooth, el Hada de los dientes había ido una noche a visitarlo a sus aposentos en la casa de Norte, cuando ingresó y abrazó al pequeño Snowflake por la espalda sintiéndolo temblar, algo en ella se rompió.

—¿Jack? —su voz era suave, reprimiendo las ganas de llorar.

Frost volteó, sus ojos se cerraron unos momentos y evitó temblar más. Ladeó la cabeza, intentando encontrar algo. Al saber que no podía el brillo de sus ojos azules se esfumó.

—¿Quién eres? —había dicho.

Toothiana era fuerte, una chica de la que muchos debían estar orgullosos, pero aquella noche la más valiente de las guerreras se había recostado ante la chimenea entre sollozos, mientras sus alas dejaban de revolotear.

—¿Tooth?

—Oh, Norte… —lloriqueó la chica, dejándose abrazar.

—Todo estará bien, ¿da? Jack confundido, no olvidar a ti.

La chica no respondió y lloró.

Frost se disculpó la mañana siguiente, con clara muestra de culpa y dolor en su rostro y ella lo perdonó, tratando de ocultar su miedo ante la situación.

Los días pasaron y el hecho se repitió con Norte, Santa lo había tomado mejor y entre sus grandes brazos acunó al chico Frost susurrándole al oído que no había problema, que él lo comprendía, no lo culpaba.

_Todo iba bien._

Hasta que una semana después la Guardiana de las Memorias y el Guardián de las Maravillas habían caído: Jack los había olvidado.

_El miedo se propagó._

**o.o.o.o.o.o**

* * *

Gea se sentía molesta.

Acarició el rostro de su _hijo_ y suspiró. Toothless ronroneó cuando la caricia se le fue otorgada también, delineó cada escama que tenía a su alcance antes de regresar su vista a Hiccup, habían pasado dos meses en donde su cuidador del otoño no despertaba.

Gea aún recuerda la impotencia que sintió cuando vio a jinete y dragón colapsar en su llegada al castillo, cómo la primavera y el verano habían llegado en auxilio de su hermano caído; tenía una potente cantidad de magia negra en su sistema. Después de llamar a Sanderson para que los curara, sus dudas se disiparon.

Tanto Sandy como ella habían logrado percibirlo.

La magia de Manny a su alrededor.

No dijo nada, más que nada por consejo del Guardián de los Sueños. Y esperó, tan pacientemente como sus años de inmortal le habían otorgado. Hiccup se movió.

—¿Tooth…less? —el Furia Nocturna se acercó al vikingo.

—Hiccup, oh, mi pequeño niño —susurró ella.

—¿G-Gea? —respondió él.

—Calla, niño, calla —siguió la mujer entre sollozos reprimidos—. Espera a recuperar fuerzas.

Haddock quiso debatir pero la inconciencia le llamó una vez más, en contra de su voluntad volvió a dormir.

**o.o.o.o.o.o**

* * *

Áster abrazó a Jack.

—Quiero a mi mamá —lloró el chico.

Sandman aplicó de sus arenas doradas, dejándolo en un sueño, que si bien al despertar Frost no recordaría, al menos lo tranquilizaría correctamente algunas horas.

—Lamento mucho lo que ocurre aquí —Gea ingresó a la habitación cuando Sandy le dio la autorización necesaria, Bunny sin despegarse de Jack alzó una pata en son de saludo.

—¿A qué has venido, Gea? —susurró el pooka.

—Tengo algo que decirles, a los dos, a todos en realidad —habló la mujer, cerrando las cortinas, conciente de que pronto la luna saldría.

Sanderson asintió mientras se retiraba en busca de los demás guardianes, pocos minutos después todos tomaron asiento.

—¿Sucede problema? —dudó Norte.

—No soy la indicada para hablar, amigo mío —dijo ella—. Otoño desea hablar con ustedes.

Hiccup ingresó montado en Toothless, con la cabeza vendada. Tooth estuvo a punto de decir algo cuando la más vieja de las estaciones habló; nadie pudo hacer nada más que soltar jadeos de sorpresa. El Hada llorando, Santa soltando palabrotas en ruso, Sandy recreando miles de imágenes mientras Áster pegaba a Jack a su peludo cuerpo y rozaba su sonrosada nariz con la sien del chico.

Ésa noche El Hombre de la Luna sintió miedo por primera vez desde su creación, cuando vio a sus guardianes, a sus creaciones, salir con la cara en alto ante su presencia.

"_Hice lo mejor"_

—No… —fue Bunny el que habló—. Tú lo trajiste a nosotros, lo abandonaste y quizá durante un tiempo todos lo abandonamos… pero ya no, no señor —el viento movía su pelaje de un lado a otro—. Él está bien, al menos lo estaba, pudiste decírnoslo, lo que Pitch tramaba…

"_Su labor es proteger a los niños"_

—Sí, Manny, sí —gruñó el pooka—. Jack es un niño, uno al que abandonamos durante trescientos años. Él no debió sufrir eso, el no debería sufrir lo que sucede ahora… —las Maravillas, las Memorias, los Sueños e Imaginación partieron de ahí al divisar un corcel negro—. Nosotros lo cuidaremos, no debes preocuparte ahora, tiene amigos, somos amigos… una familia —Bunny sonrió tristemente—. ¿Sabes lo que es una familia, Manny? Familia es protegerse los unos a los otros…

"_Ustedes no necesitan eso, son fuertes. Los niños son su prioridad, no uno sólo. Pese a todo lo que pase siempre lo fueron. Desde el momento en que los creé fueron familia sin la necesidad de saberlo"_

Áster negó levemente.

—Hasta que Jack apareció nunca fuimos una familia de verdad. Por eso me despido, todos querían despedirse, te agradecemos que lo hayas traído pero no más. Él esta bien, él estará bien… es un chico fuerte, si lo sabré yo —hundió sus hombros y exhaló—. Te doy gracias por él, por habérnoslo traído, pero adiós —partió en busca de sus amigos.

Debido a que Manny era una persona_ buena_ le correspondía tomar éstas decisiones, medidas que si bien muchos de sus _creaciones_ no aceptarían debían respetarlas porque él sólo hacía lo mejor para todos. No haría nada malo, no señor, porque él era una persona buena.

Y las buenas personas toman decisiones así.

Le gustase a quien le gustase…

…en éste momento El Hombre de la Luna comenzó a cuestionarse si realmente ser una _buena_ persona era lo mejor.

**o.o.o.o.o.o**

* * *

Después de un año los Guardianes lo encontraron. Cerca de un pequeño pueblo en Alemania.

_Pitch Black._

—Oh, los empleados de Manny —burló el Coco cuando los vio.

—Sabes muy bien por qué hemos venido, Black —replicó Tooth.

—Proteger a los niños ya es algo muy cliché —sonrió Pitch.

—Es nuestro trabajo —gruñó Áster—. Además, sabes muy bien por qué otra cuestión hemos venido.

—Un año oculto —el ruso espadachín tomó una pose de ataque—. Pagar lo que a Jack hiciste es mejor —sentenció.

—Eso lo veremos, grandote —rió.

Los corceles aparecieron, golpeando con la clara intención de victoria. Bunny lo vio, entre tanta negrura y sonidos de pelea. Allá, en el interior del remolino que Black comenzó a crear.

_Las memorias de Jack. _

El asombrarse, divertirse, soñar, creer y tener esperanza es fundamental para todo ser humano. Jamás hay que perder una de ellas, son valiosas e incambiables. Pero teniendo en cuenta que un ente obscuro era el adversario, ¿cómo esperar que comprendiera esto?

Pitch se preguntó el por qué los Guardianes hacían todo esto sólo para salvar a un muchacho inmortal que en sus años pasados sólo fue un travieso creador de fenómenos climatológicos. Intentó comprender por qué Gea lo protegía tanto aún cuando Frost los hubiese olvidado, se preguntó de dónde venía toda aquella fuerza con la que Bunnymund arremetía contra sus corceles sólo para alcanzar una esfera de luz si Jack ya lo había olvidado.

—¿No prefieren vivir así? —rió forzadamente Pitch—. ¿Saber que Jack no recordará jamás el dolor y poder comenzar de nuevo?, ¿un lienzo en blanco que los insita a pintar?

Áster gruñó.

—Prefiero vivir sabiendo que hice algo mal que tener a mi lado a una copia barata de lo que Frostbite representa.

Black enmudeció.

Toothiana destruyó corcel tras corcel con Norte cubriéndole la espalda, Sandman arremetió contra él con latigazos de arenas doradas mientras Bunnymund se internaba en el mar de arenas negras. En lo más alto del cielo Manny brilló, triste, dando un apoyo que bien sabía no sería agradecido. _Se lo merecía_.

Cuando el pooka tomó la esfera de luz, Pitch chasqueó la lengua y se dejó caer al hueco en la tierra.

Habían ganado, otra vez. Pero regresaría, siempre lo hacía.

El miedo no se podía evitar.

_Él era Pitch Black._

**o.o.o.o.o.o**

* * *

Gea sonrió cuando, a dos meses de la pelea, Jack comenzaba a recuperar aquél brillo travieso que tanto adoraba. Si bien era el cuidador del invierno sabía que era gracias a Manny que lo podía tener ahí.

Rió, divertida, cuando Toothless se quejó del frío lanzando bolas de fuego al suelo y se acurrucaba junto a un agradecido Bunny. Hiccup corría todo lo que la prótesis en su vida pasada se lo permitía mientras los demás se perseguían entre sí.

Mérida, la primavera, platicaba alegremente con Toothiana. Rapunzel, el verano, corría detrás de Hiccup y Jack mientras Norte y Sandman los perseguían con bolas de nieve. La paz comenzaba a regresar a casa, y aunque a Frost aún le faltaran varios recuerdos que la esfera de luz en su interior seguía bloqueando, ella sabía muy bien que no estaría solo para enfrentar todo eso.

Allá, en el cielo, Manny seguía brillando con un aire más triste, rodeado de Cygnus, Leo, Taurus, Escorpio y Orión, abochornado pero con la cara en alto. Sabiendo que había hecho mal pero jamás admitiéndolo.

—¿Todo bien? —susurró Vita, Madre Tierra sonrió.

—Espero que sí.

Vita caminó en dirección a los demás haciendo un cómico ademán con las manos para indicar que los bocadillos estaban listos.

Áster y Gea se sonrieron antes de entrar al castillo de Tooth.

—Bunnymund tenía razón, viejo amigo —musitó al cielo, El Hombre de la Luna escuchó sin mencionar nada más—. Nadie era familia hasta que Jack apareció, y aunque sus recuerdos sigan congelados sé que podremos sobrellevarlo y salir adelante. Al fin y al cabo tú, Manny, sabes bien que sin memorias no somos nada.

**o.o.o.o.o.o**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

_**(1)**__Norte es un personaje ruso, por lo que en inglés lo ponen hablando inglés 'mocho' o muy simplón. En la película y doblaje al español esto no se ve, en cambio le acentúan la pronunciación de la erre para que siempre suene fuerte (en lugar de decir por ejemplo: eres, dice erres) aquí procuraré respetar la forma en inglés, por lo mismo no piensen que esté mal escrito, es que así es como habla Norte, ya que escribir con doble erre todas las palabras resulta imposible y tedioso, REALMENTE TEDIOSO, de leer._

_**(2)**_ Cygnus (el cisne) es una constelación del hemisferio norte que atraviesa la Vía Láctea

_**(3)**_Vita del latín al español se traduce como Vida

_**(4)**_Pooka es la criatura más rara y misteriosa en el universo. Se encuentran entre las criaturas más antiguas de la creación, por lo que poco se sabe acerca de ellos y mucho menos comprendidos. Se dice que supervisan la salud y el bienestar de los planetas y que E. Áster Bunnymund perteneció a ésta raza.

_**(5)**_Debido al tiempo transcurrido y a la falta de registros históricos, es difícil conocer el origen preciso de las constelaciones más antiguas del mundo occidental. Tal parece que Leo (el león), Taurus (el toro), y Escorpio (el escorpión), existían desde antiguo en la cultura de Mesopotamia, unos 4000 años antes de la era cristiana, aunque no recibían esos nombres necesariamente. Por lo cual decidí usarlas.

_**(6)**_De las 88 constelaciones adoptadas por la UAI, casi la mitad provienen de la imaginación de los astrónomos griegos. Homero menciona a Orión en la Odisea (obra que data del siglo IX a. C.). En el Antiguo Egipto era conocido como Sahu mil años antes.

_**(7)**_Gea del griego al español se traduce como Madre Tierra

_**(8)**_El lago de Burgess no tiene una ubicación específica según sé, he leído historias en donde se dice que está por Canadá y bueno, decidí usar ésa idea.

Sé que el orden de surgimiento de los guardianes es:

-Sandman

-Norte

-Toothiana

-Áster

Pero decidí jugar un poco y ponerlos como los leen en la historia...

* * *

**N/A: **Si no notaron que Manny no me agrada mucho pues no sé cómo ponerlo más explícito. Jé~ Ésta cosa llevaba guardada en mi ordenador desde finales del dos mil doce y lo encontré cuando estaba buscando otro escrito de Rise of the Guardians, me sentí tan feliz al volver a leerlo que quise corregirlo —porque todo era un jodido borrador sin pies ni cabeza— y publicarlo. En aquél tiempo pasaba muchas cosas que me hicieron infeliz la vida durante cuatro meses pero ¡señores! Vislumbré la idea en Jack y me imaginé todo ése sufrimiento para el pequeño. Claro que no soy una maldita y le di un mejor final.

Entonces, ¿qué opinan?


End file.
